Kozak
Rsz 2b02f3f06e45f0e933b2a5557c7214f109514ab1624988dc1cpimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg The Bio of the Noble Kozak Full Name: Kozak Nobelesian Aliases: N/A Alignment: Neutral Opposing Characters: N/A Archetype: The Heretic Savior. Inspiration:N/A Mythological/Theological Equivalent: N/A Apparent Age: 19 Race: Millitean Gender: ?Female? Hair: Long brown straight hair Eyes: Brown 'Starlet eyes' Height: 5'8'' Weight: ??? Body Type: Slim but Lean, Kozak has muscle but prefers not to show it off. Physical Features: Kozak looks frail due to a slim figure, however Kozak packs quite a punch with secret intense training Markings: N/A Tattoos/Body Jewelry: Pink Trio Earrings on the right Ear Clothing: Sometimes casual getup, however Kozak wears more formal attire outside of combat. When preparing for a battle, Kozak will wear armor to provide additional defence, or a reasonable disguise. ''' '''Weapon Specialization: Rapiers, Bows, Vocals, and Healing Magics Weapons: Other Items: Divine Magic, Healing magic, Magical song, (Alchemy, but never uses unless it's an emergency) Erinn World Ethnicity/ : Human, Millitean Place of Residence: Tara Place of Birth: Soul Stream Citizenship: Tara Citezinship Languages: English, basic Fomorion, ''' '''Vocals: Known Relatives: "Mr. and Mrs. 'Nobelesian'" Friends: N/A Profession: A Divine Magic user, Archer, Fencer, and Singer Secret Profession': Alchemy, Offensive magic. (Never uses unless in severe danger)' Occupations: Noble Affiliations: N/A Ranks: N/A Primary Deadly Sin: N/A Positive Personality Traits: Innocent, Kindhearted, Elegant. Negative Personality Traits: Sadistic to very certain people. Blind Trust. Quirks: Kozak often easily gets confused in situations. Kozak also refuses to kill anybody, preaching about forgiveness being a virtue most sacred. Likes: Fencing, Archery, Singing, Clothes, Healing others, Escaping the confines of Parent's well guarded home, Eating Desserts, and Sneaking past others. Dislikes: Being confined in parent's home, watching others suffer, getting caught escaping parent's home, being wronged by others, not being able to help others, (killing humans, fomors, or anyone in between.) Enemies: N/A Favorite Food: Steak, Cheesecake, Apple Pie, Peaches Favorite Drink: Peach Juice, Bellini, ''' '''Favorite Color: N/A Favorite Hobbies: Fencing, and Archery Special Abilities: Deadly accuracy(trusting rapier and ranged attacks), Potent healing abilities, sneaking, and Mystical singing. Actor or Voice Actor: N/A Character Description: Kozak, is a noble who lived in a bedroom deep in Tara Rath Castle. Having overprotective parents, The Nobelisians decided to lock Kozak away for reasons unknown. Kozak is a kindhearted soul who shows compassion to anyone Kozak meets. Kozak preaches about forgiveness and helping others, regardless of ones race. Being locked in that bedroom for most of Kozak's life, Kozak has gained a lot of knowledge on Divine Artes and Healing Magics. Kozak has quite a bit of knowledge on offensive magic and alchemy from living in Rath Castle, however Kozak refuses to use them as it goes against Kozak's creed on helping others. ' '"Humans and Fomors alike deserve compassion." -Kozak Main Theme Song: ''' Main theme: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNlMegnMUIM Normal Battle: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm2viNYY-34 Wearing Armor Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ffq3Y-ovS98 '''Soundtrack: God Eater Original Sound Track, Freedom Wars Original Sound Track ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- BACKGROUND and Updates Kozak, from a young age has been locked in the castle forbidden to leave. Having over protective parents, Kozak was forced to live in captivity only having her books, and her voice to keep her company. Starting when she was 12, she practiced basic healing magic as an experiment to one of her books she read. As she practiced more of her healing magic, she picked up a spell book containing Fire bolt wondering how she would do with offensive magic. To no avail, she was unable to cast the most basic spell. Not knowing why she kept trying until she passed out from exhaustion. 'At age 14, Kozak's proficiency with her clergy spells have gone so high, her mana reeked of life. Coming to the conclusion that her healing spells cut her ability to cast offensive spells, she started to dedicate herself to holy magic and divine artes in order to protect others. ' ' When she was 16, she started sneaking to the armory to practice her fencing and her archery, as reading was getting really redundant for her. As she practiced her rapier skills, the captain of the defense squad gave her a commemorative rapier passed down from the duke. Kozak only uses the rapier to show her elegance in sword play. ' 'Throughout the last few years, she has despised hurting others. She cannot hurt another soul, as she cannot bear the burden of taking a life. So as of the day she broke out of the castle, she has often brought up the subject of forgiveness and saving anyone who needs help regardless of race, or affiliation. ' 'Currently, Kozak is a Noble allowed to leave the castle at anytime, Given her gift of divine mana, Kozak has undertook the Shaman's Trial to learn a way to harness her divine mana, thanks to Rana and The Shaman, Denmah. From this trial, Kozak has gained the ability to release her divine mana in a burst of light, granting her limitless mana and increased endurance. However, she cannot handle exerting such a high amount of mana at once so she will tire as soon as her burst ends. ' Category:Character